Who reads the titles anyways?
by Zela2
Summary: This takes place after the 2nd movie, and is also slightly based on one comic book... but you don't need to have read the comic book to understand that. Switching POVs. R&R!


A/n: Well this is my first X-men fic… but I've read lot's of them and saw both movies, and I also read some of the comic books. This one is based on the movies, and takes place right after the 2nd movie. It's also kind of based on one of the comic books but not that much.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the… wait that's not true I own Catrina a character I've made up! 

Key: _italics _= mind to mind conversations (don't know what else to call it…), ~ = Catrina's 2nd power (means she's using it), * =Catrina's 3rd power (means she's using it) _ =Goddess talking (don't ask… she only shows up once or twice though… She's the one Storm sometimes talks about in one comic and it kind of fit in with this fic so just pretend she also does in the movies, but we just haven't heard it…please…) 

                                                                        Chapter 1 (Jean's POV)

          I'm dead, I know I'm dead. I've got to be dead because I couldn't possibly have survived that flood. Wait what's that I hear… "Now Catrina you know we've got to go to Dr. Jean Grey to see what's wrong with you. She was recommended by the last doctor we visited." "But I don't need to go to a doctor I'm fine! How many times to I have to tell you this." "Until you're not so pale…" "Well can we at lest see the beach one last time?" "Fine we'll go to the beach one last time… although I don't know why you want to. Oh look there's a woman lying on the ground!" "Is she dead?" "I don't know. Let's go find out if we can help her or not." They probably see me… I'd like to tell them I'm dead, but I can't they wouldn't hear me. No one would… not Scot, not Logan, not Rouge, and definitely not Charles Xavier. Or the others ether. "_ My child I'm giving you a 2nd chance at life, you're friends are mourning your death and one has asked me to give you back to them. The one you call Storm is the one who asked if you're curious as to whom to thank for your 2nd chance at life._" 

          "Oh it's Jean Grey, just the person we were looking for mother." "Yes, but she's barely alive herself." "Quick mother we can help her by getting all this water out of her lungs before she stops breathing." "How do you know that?" "Mother stop asking stupid questions when her life is in danger, and anyways if we save her she might not make us pay her. And you know more that I do that we can't pay her that much money." "But I thought you didn't want to go to the doctor." "I don't, but I can see that you won't rest until I do." "Anyways you're right let's stop talking and get to work."

                                       **2hours later…**

"Dr. Jean thank goodness you're all right! I need you to look at my daughter now." "I'm sorry Miss but I can't look at her right now. I'll be ready to see her tomorrow though. Right now I've got to go home and see my friends." I really did need to see my friends to show them I wasn't dead, and to thank Storm. I… where am I anyways? I'd better ask this woman she should know. "Miss where are we?" "Oh I'd say you washed up on the beach that's not to far from where you live. It's only up this hill and through those woods and over about 7 blocks from here." "Mom that's 8 long blocks from here to there and you know it! Would you like to borrow one of my dad's jet's to get there? He has two good ones that work." "Thank you for your offer but does your mother approve of you giving away your fathers things." "Why we'd be happy to lend you one. In fact you can have the faster one." "Thank you I'll remember all you have done for me, and repay you when you get there yourself." I then climbed into the jet and took off, but not before I checked to see if they really did have two.

                             **                 3 hours later…**

          "(Bump) What was that sound Logan?" I don't know, want to investigate together?" "Sure, but don't you think we should get everyone else. I mean what if it's another enemy." "Good point… Storm, Charles get up here there's someone on the roof of this darn school! Oh and keep the kids away from here as well." "(Thud, thud) Charles why did you have to make these stairs up to the roof so long and steep?" "You know Storm I'm starting to wonder just the same thing. Why don't we get Nightcrawler to help?" "Good idea professor. NIGHTCRAWLER COULD YOU HELP US?" Sure… no need to shout Storm. Well guys here we go (poof)" "Ok come on out of there now!" "Yeah…hah we finally agree on something Cyke." "Yeah what ever, just come on out, we're armed and ready to fight." Oh no if they were ready to fight then they must not know it's me… to Logan I must smell different… after all I was dead at some point today. Well here goes nothing.  _"Charles can you hear me." "Yes, but who are you?" "It's me Jean, and I'm not dead!" "I don't believe you at all… you don't sound at all like Jean, and your power level doesn't mach hers at all! Who ever you are, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" "Ok already you don't have to shout… I will on one condition, that you tell them that I'm here peacefully, and that I'm the only one in here." "Ok, but I can tell that there's more that one of you in there."_ _"Oh shut the goddess must have stayed with me to make sure I didn't get killed again. Oops I guess I forgot to cut the link… well good bye." _Hopefully that did it, and hopefully he didn't say anything else. Well I'd better listen to what's going on outside. "Wait Logan she… he… whoever it is says that they come in peace, and also mentioned a goddess with her." "Did you say goddess? Did she say who she was?" "Yes Storm she did, but I don't believe her one bit… she says she's Jean." "Well we all know you felt her die so there's no use believing her, so why did you say to stop?" "Well she was a bit stronger than me… I could feel it, so if we did attack her she could easily have killed us." "Did you say she was stronger than you? Well then for all of our sakes I hope she was talking about the Goddess I think she was." "Well are you going to come out of there or not?" "Finally I didn't think you'd ever ask!" I said this while stepping out of the jet to see there astonished looks.

            Well that's it for chapter 1 I hoped you liked it. Oh and I'd like you to help me with some of the romances? I'd really appreciate it. I'm confused as to what should happen with Logan's love life. Should he get Jean, Rouge, or Storm…? I've read some them and liked them all… if you're worried that your favorite character will get a broken heart don't worry I've got a ship that they could have them in. Well I guess that's it so um R&R and um bye for now I guess… Oh and please read some of my other fics!    


End file.
